mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Banned From Equestria (Daily)
Banned From Equestria (Daily) is a point-and-click sex/clop game created by Pokehidden. The point-and-click aspects of the game are in a 2-D first-Person perspective; however, the cut-scenes and mini-games are in a third-person perspective. Although being of unfinished nature and thus in "Beta" development, the creator has dubbed the current playable version as "Alpha 1.4" (released on December 31, 2012). For all intents and purposes, it is a sex game. According to the title screen, a few ponies will be added in the next update. Premise In the game the player may befriend, and have sex with, as many ponies as he/she can manage within three in-game days. In order to achieve his/her goals, the player must interact with various objects and ponies. Currently the player can only have sex with a total of eight of the twelve ponies planned for development, not counting the Spa ponies, all of whom happen to be in or around Ponyville. Gameplay/Features The player clicks on the various items and ponies in order to interact with them. The player can also navigate around Equestria by clicking on the arrows along the sides of the screen. During dialog the player must read the text that scrolls along the bottom, and occasionally is given a chance to respond in two different ways. The player will also stumble across several mini-games, this includes the sex mini-games. In the race with Rainbow Dash, the player is given two "lanes" and can switch between the two instantaneously by clicking the left mouse button. Clouds will fly along these two "lanes" and the player must dodge them. If the player is hit by a cloud 4 times he loses the race. During the player's time working for Applejack, he/she must click the left mouse button as fast as possible in the time allotted in order to make the most money. Once the time is up, the player kicks the tree with a strength proportionate to the number of clicks. The greater the number of clicks, the greater the power of the buck. Being an Earth pony will affect power of the buck by doubling the score. However, as of 1.4 version, the game can lag when the score hits 42 or more if you have not done AJ's scene. During any of the sex mini-games, the player must sit through a certain amount of time as a bar fills in the top right-hand corner of the screen. During this time, there will be four buttons labelled 1-4 in the top left-hand corner of the screen. Clicking on any of these buttons will change what is happening between the player's character and said other pony; this varies greatly depending on who the other pony is. Depending on which one of the four "modes" you select, the speed the bar in the right-hand corner of the screen fills will vary. Once the Bar is filled, a new button labelled with an exclamation mark will appear to the right of the fourth option. Once this button is pressed, a cut-scene will play out and finally a button labelled end will appear on the right of the exclamation mark. The in-game day night cycle changes with each success/failure with a quest-line. The player can also forward the cycle by dancing with a talking scarecrow in one of the locations in the game. There is also a menu which is accessible at all times in the top right-hand corner of the screen, marked by a small arrow. Here the player can review his/her stats and inventory. At the title screen, the game has a menu selection of all the sex mini-games, dubbed "Less BS Mode", because the player does not have to go through the quests in order to get to the sex scenes. There is a mail box with graffiti on it that reads #SaveDerpy, as a reference to the hash-tag used in response to the backlash against Derpy Hooves' speaking role, and Hasbro's subsequent response. The spa ponies offer a variety of treatments to the red pony; the 20 bit treatment is a soak in a hot tub, while the 50 bit treatment is a massage, and the 100 bit treatment is a blowjob. There is an option for a 300 bit treatment, but clicking on it brings up a message stating that the treatment is currently unavailable. The formatting of the 100 bit treatment is not like any of the other sex minigames in that there is no bar to fill up; the player just needs to click through the scenes to advance them. New to version 1.4 is the "More BS Mode", which shows extra cutscenes along with deleted/unused cutscenes. That, along with music credits, can be accessed from the end screen. More BS Mode A collection of scenes that can be unlocked by performing certain tasks, they can be unlocked as follows: *To unlock the Vinyl Scratch scene ("Remixing Time"), click on her window after having triggered her sex minigame. *To unlock the Cutie Mark Crusaders scene ("The Treehouse Adventures"), click on their door again after clicking on their door a first time to trigger the cutscene. *To unlock the Berry Punch scene ("All You Need is Rape"), place the wine (found in next to the ticket booth for the train station) on her house's doorstep, which is in the top right portion of the map right before Twilight's library. **Of note is that if the player picks up the wine bottle, but fails to place it before the third night, or if the player neglects to pick it up at all, on the third night, the scene involving Lyra, Bon Bon, and Berry Punch that first appeared in version alpha 1.3 plays out if Berry's house is clicked. Plot In the game, the player is lying in bed when all of a sudden Trixie appears and says to the player that she is about to make all his dreams come true. She then transports him to Equestria and turns him into a red male Earth pony. At this point the player is free to do as he pleases. Mane six Rainbow Dash To complete this quest-line the player will need to have acquired wings from Trixie. Once the player gets the wings, simply fly upwards. There the player will find Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud. If he/she initiates dialog with her, the player has the choice of either challenging her to a race or talking her autograph. If he/she makes the first decision. Rainbow Dash will make a wager with the player, whoever loses has to be the other pony's slave for the day. The racing mini-game will then begin. If Rainbow Dash wins, she will have the player clean her house for the rest of the day. If the player wins, he only gets the choice of sex with Rainbow Dash. Making the choice begins the minigame. Applejack To complete this quest-line the player will need to have acquired a horn from Trixie. Applejack can be found standing next to a cart, along the path to Sweet Apple Acres. The path is being blocked by a boulder. If the boulder is clicked without a horn, or without having learned the proper magic attack, the text "Oh my god, a giant rock!" appears, as a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! the Abridged Series. In order to help Applejack get to Sweet Apple Acres the player must go to Twilight's library and learn the magic blast spell. In order to do so, he/she must interact with the book lying on the ground twice. Once the player makes his/her way back to the boulder, clicking on it will initiate a cut-scene where the player's character uses the magic blast spell to blow up the boulder. Applejack, impressed (thinking brute strength was used to destroy the boulder), comes over and asks for help harvesting apples on the farm with compensation of pay. After a mini-game in apple tree bucking, Applejack takes the player to the barn and initiates the sex mini-game. After it is over, Applejack decides to get back to work. However she immediately bumps into a disapproving Big Macintosh, who witnessed the whole thing. There are also two other scenes that take place at Sweet Apple Acres: a scene involving the Cutie Mark Crusaders, although they are off-screen for the duration of the scene, and a secret one involving Big Macintosh. If the player travels into Sweet Apple Acres, he can find the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. Here, he/she can listen to their conversations. The entire conversation loosely suggests that they are attempting to get their cutie marks via sex with each other. If the player tries to open the door to the club house beyond the first time, a dialog box will pop up, with the player's character saying: "Better leave them alone. O.O'" As for Big Macintosh, the player may ask Big Macintosh to have sex with him/her. However, Big Mac only replies "Nope". There is a way to get a Big Macintosh sex scene: first, click the option to try to get him to have sex with the character, and when Big Mac says "Nope.", right click "Please! :D" and click "Play". To get back to the main game, right click, and then click play again. Twilight Sparkle To complete this quest-line the player must have acquired at least 50 bits from the Applejack quest-line as well as wings from Trixie. The player walks up to Twilight's front door and knocks. Upon checking who it is, Twilight becomes fascinated by the aura of the transformation spell lingering around the player. Once the player talks to Twilight Sparkle and enters her home, Layton's theme from the video game Professor Layton will play. She beckons him inside and begins to look for her book on transformation spells. She calls Spike for help, but he ignores her and hides outside of one of the windows. The player may then attempt to fly up to the window and initiate dialog with Spike. Spike tells of how he wishes to leave Twilight and asks that the player aim him in his escape. He will need a train ticket. The player may then purchase one from the train station and give it to Spike who rewards the player by opening the window to Twilight's bedroom that night. This will initiate the sex mini-game. After it is over, Twilight makes plans to tell the Princess about her new experiences. However, due to a glitch, a very specific path has to be followed to get Twilight, namely, that the player must have the train ticket already before he/she triggers Spike. This glitch was fixed in version alpha 1.4. Bon Bon and Lyra can be found sitting on a bench outside Twilight's house. If the player tries to interact with them, a dialog box will pop up where the player's character comments on how strange Lyra's sitting position is. Pinkie Pie In one of the locations of the game the player will find a ball on the ground. The player can place this ball in his/her inventory and later present it to Mrs. Cake in Sugarcube Corner. Mrs. Cake will exclaim how lovely the ball is and offer to wrap it so that the player may present it to Pinkie Pie a gift. In order to do so the player must go up to her room and place the present on the floor. The player must then leave and come back some other day. If the player comes back, Pinkie Pie can be found in her room. She is overenthusiastic about her gift and goes on to talk about how few gifts she receives in comparison to the amount she gives. The sex mini-game then begins, but this time, Pinkie Pie's dialogue will scroll non-stop along the bottom of the screen as she talks the entire time. If the player returns to Sugarcube Corner the day after having sex with Pinkie, heads to her room, and clicks either the box or the ball, the game will come up with a message stating that "Good Bye Equestria" has been added to the More BS Mode, though nothing will appear in that mode, even if no other "More BS" scenes were obtained. Pokehidden has stated that the reason it is there is that he forgot to change the code, and the actual Easter egg itself will only be added later, perhaps in the final version. Fluttershy To trigger Fluttershy's sex minigame, the player must simply go to her cottage at night. Looking through the window, the player will find Fluttershy attempting to 'experiment' with Angel the bunny. Upon being discovered, Fluttershy will slowly turn towards the window and jump up in shock off screen. Clicking the top part of the screen will trigger a conversation with her, in which the player must choose the correct dialogue choices, in the following order: "Why?", "Cheer Up", "Let's sex", and "Want It? :P". At this point, her sex minigame will commence. Alternatively, if "Forget Her" is chosen instead of "Let's sex", Fluttershy will kiss the red pony, and attempting to re-enter her cottage will only make him state how cute she is asleep (the first time), and how being kissed by her once is worth more than having sex with her 99 times (the second time). This choice has the additional effect of not advancing the day/night count, though the game still counts Fluttershy as having been "gotten". Secondary characters Trixie In order to complete this quest-line, the player must have acquired a horn from Trixie. The player must visit Twilight's library and interact with the open book to learn the shield breaker spell. The player must then wait until Trixie falls asleep. Once she does so the player can approach her to find she cast a magical barrier around her position. If the player interacts with the shield, he can destroy it with the shield breaker spell. Trixie will immediately wake up, and berate the player. The sex mini-game then begins. Moreover, if the player buys a muffin from Mrs. Cake's shop he/she will obtain another shield breaker, resulting in an alternate ending for the sex mini-game. On the next night, Trixie will put up a different shield, which requires B to break, and breaking it will trigger a different sex minigame. If the player has sex with Trixie twice to receive both of her sex minigame endings, both count towards unlocking the alternate main ending. Vinyl Scratch / DJ Pon-3 In order to gain access to the house with loud music coming out of it, the player must find the key hidden in the record on her door, by clicking on the record in the center. Vinyl Scratch will then use magic to give the red pony a pill and the sex minigame will begin. Unlike the other ponies, Vinyl can be visited either at night or during the day. However, she can only be visited once. Zecora (Queen Chrysalis) The player has the choice to find Zecora in Everfree Forest. The forest acts like a maze. A combination to solve this maze is left, right (x3), left (x4), right, left, and right (x2); however, it is not the only correct path. Zecora gives the player a drink of a potion that causes paralysis. It is then revealed that Queen Chrysalis was disguised as Zecora, and then the sex mini-game begins. After the sex mini-game ends, Queen Chrysalis then kills the player by launching him into the side of Canterlot Castle. It is considered a game over, though it will be possible for the player to save himself/herself in version alpha 1.5. This ending is called the "Bad End" in the game. Derpy Hooves According to the Less BS Mode for version alpha 1.4, she will be added for version alpha 1.5. Ending After the player's three days are up, Trixie comes and talks to the player before sending him back to his/her own universe. She casually remarks on how he/she probably got half of Ponyville pregnant. In version alpha 1.4, this is also called "Bad End". However, if the player manages to unlock eight different sex minigame endings within the three days, a different ending occurs; among other differences, the player gets a kiss from Trixie before she sends him/her back. In version alpha 1.4, this is called "Ya Got Everypony!". Another day can be accessed by using a standalone flash player and rewinding. Then, pausing at the scarecrow after the player has received an ending, turn the day to night. Clicking the arrow in the top right will show "Day 4". The player is free to go about like any other day. After the night scene, static appears on the screen and an author's note appears saying that this is as far as the player can go. This gives the player the "Sudden End". An alternate way to achieve this end is to take Trixie's transformation book from her, and give it to Twilight the next day. Trixie will comment on how the spell is not weak enough for the red pony to be sent home yet, and estimates that the player has three additional days, though the cutoff still occurs after day 4. Pokehidden responded that "1.5 is filled with bugs" to a question about the book. External links *Play the game on FurAffinity *Play the game on InkBunny *Pokehidden's list of sites he posted the game on (version alpha 1.3) *Pokehidden's list of sites he posted the game on (version alpha 1.4) *Version alpha 1.1 on Equestria After Dark *Version alpha 1.2 on Equestria After Dark *Version alpha 1.3 on Equestria After Dark *Version alpha 1.4 on Equestria After Dark References Category:Fan games